


Sick Desires

by 6cartercharlie6



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6cartercharlie6/pseuds/6cartercharlie6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was been already s few years since they were given a new chance of live. Everyone seemed to be really happy and the Holy War was only a forgotten past. But in this paradise Kanon, the second Gemini Saint was facing his own sick desires, that were giving him many problems with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Desires

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Saint Seiya characters!** _

* * *

_**Author's Note: Story contains love between twins, if you don't like, then don't read.** _

* * *

_**Author's Note: So, Dear Saharu-chan, as I promised, I'm giving you a story with twincest ;) Enjoy ;P** _

* * *

_**Sick Desires  
** _

"What's wrong with you, Kanon!" Saga yelled at his twin, when the younger Gemini firstly attacked furiously but then retreated just before Saga managed to attack too. Their hands just met for a short while, when the elder one wanted to avoid the hit of Kanon and catch his brother to throw him at the ground. "You are not even trying to fight!"

Kanon jumped away from his brother, frowning a little.

"I know it is just training, but you don't have to hold back so much," added the elder Gemini.

The former Sea Dragon just shrugged.

"If I won't hold back, I would kill you, big bro," he murmured, trying to be ironic.

Saga laughed loudly.

"Stop kidding, because someone could even believe you, dear brother. But really, what is wrong with you? Why you are always escaping from my attacks, huh? It is not fun to fight with you."

"I just have a bad day, Saga. I'm not in the mood to fight today…" Kanon murmured, turning away and intending to leave the training's field.

"Well, it seems you always have a bad day when you fight with me…" said Saga a little disappointed. He never had so much fun like while fighting with Kanon. Even if it was just training, it was always something exciting. They really could give everything they wanted, no matter that they never were using their unique techniques against each other. Just the pure strength of their bodies; noting more and nothing less. The fights with the other Saints were different; he had to hold back to not damage them too much. With Kanon he never had such a problem. But since a few months Kanon was avoiding their fights as much as he was able. And when they were finally fighting, it was like the dance with the shadow. He was running, slipping from his gasp, never letting Saga too close. The elder one couldn't understand this behavior. It was not like they hated each other. Not anymore. And nothing bad happened between them as well these past months. But yet, Kanon was trying to _run away_.

"Sorry, Saga. I'm really not in the mood to train today…" Kanon repeated and left the fighting field.

What else he could say? That when they were fighting he really was excited? That every _touch_ of Saga was making him to feel good. That he felt warm in the way he shouldn't? That in some way it was making him happy? Ridiculous! He couldn't say something like that! Not to his brother! It was sick!

So, he only shrugged at another disappointed snort of his elder brother and quickly run to the Temple, where he wanted to take a long and cold shower he really needed right now. He had to calm down his mind again, clean his soul to face his brother later.

He could agree; since a few months it was always like that when they were training together. He couldn't stop himself from being excited of the touches of Saga and he tried to run away. Never let his elder to make _any_ physical contact. No matter if it was just training or a simple hand shake. No matter if Saga just touched his shoulder or gave him friendly punch. Always it was starting the same and always it was ending the same. He was running. Oh, for the Athena's name, now even a slight smile of his twin was dangerous!

He was aware it was getting stronger and stronger and soon it would just explode. But he tried to do everything to prevent that or just to make it happen later. Maybe it would be solved by itself? Maybe these feelings would be gone in a time? Maybe something would happen, something freeing him from this strange and sick situation? Even right now, after the walk to his Temple and after entering the shower he was still thinking about this slight touch of their hands. He wanted to take the warm hand of his brother into his own, hold it, link their skins. He wanted to be as close to Saga as it was possible. These eyes, dark blue eyes, looking at him with the disappointment, so charming and beauty were still inside his mind. He couldn't get rid of these thoughts. He was trapped.

Kanon didn't even know when it started actually. It was almost unnoticeable, processing really slowly and delicately. It was surprising much more, knowing the fact, that they were almost hating each other at the beginning of their new life.

When Athena revived them it was really hard to be there. He and Saga were full of sorrow, full of disappointment, betrayed feelings and frustration. They couldn't get along, almost not talking with each other, and when they finally shared a short conversation, it was ending with a real fight. They were angry, full of it. Kanon couldn't forgive that Saga locked him in Cape Sounion so many years ago; Saga couldn't forgive his brother the evilness Kanon woke up inside him. The younger one even wanted to refused of being the Gemini Saint alongside with Saga, he was ready to leave the Sanctuary. But he stayed because of Athena. And because Saga, his elder brother for the first time since their resurrection came to him by his own will and asked him to stay. It was a little surprising for Kanon; he never thought his twin would be able to _ask_. But he made a first step and Kanon couldn't refuse. Deep inside his heart he wanted to regain his brother as well.

But it required a lot of work of everyone, so they were able to start everything from the beginning. From nothing. It had to pass many months before they agreed to forget and forgive. It was hard, really hard. But with every month they trusted each other a little more. Bit a bit, their bond as brothers were recreated with their strength.

This process was really quick, but actually it was due only because of the nightmares both of them had. When they were able to live together, in the Same Temple without wanting to kill each other, they slowly discovered how much each of them was haunted by the past. And with that they learn how to be compassionate. They started to help each other to fight with this awful past.

Probably it was the time when it started. Every time when he had the nightmare, Saga was waking him up, staying in his bed till his younger twin fell asleep again. And it was happening really often. Kanon couldn't say why, but it seemed he was haunted more. Saga clearly managed to overcome his awful past and the guilty, or maybe he was hiding it well enough for his brother to not notice anything. But with every day the feelings for his brother were warmer and warmer. He was happy even to see his face, to see the blue eyes filled with the calmness and happiness. The nights were really awful for him, because if he wouldn't have the nightmare, he wouldn't be exposed for Saga's charm too much. But from the other hand he wanted his twin to came here and hug him and be beside him.

And at the end… He fell into the trap of his own mind… It was like… It was like he fell in love with his own twin.

Kanon had no idea what he should do. The feeling of happiness was mixing with the feeling of sickness. It was unbelievable to love his _twin_ in _that_ way. Something was all the time pulling him to elder, making him to want his touch, his smile, his happy eyes. But at the same time something was pushing him away. There was no way they could love each other like that.

But he couldn't deny it; he loved his brother in the most snobbish way. He loved him psychically and physically. He desired Saga's body and mind, he wanted to touch him, hear his voice and feel him. It was really selfish, showing how much he loved himself, but Kanon couldn't help it. He wasn't able to turn off his feelings towards Saga and it was making him really frustrated.

Kanon was so much sunk into his thoughts, that he didn't even notice Saga's presence in the bathroom. When he left the shower cabin his twin was there already, looking inside his blue eyes with worry.

"Saga! What are you doing here!" he made a very stupid move, like he wanted to catch the towel and cover himself like a woman. Unfortunately Saga noticed this move and laughed.

"Moron. I know very well how you look naked. I saw you like that many times. There is no reason to act like that, really."

"I told you already, I don't like when someone is observing me when I'm taking a shower. It feels horrible," said Kanon, drying his skin as quickly as possible. Why Saga had to come here anyway? When he already couldn't hold his desires?

"Earlier you never had a problem with that, Kanon. I could be in the bathroom as long as I wanted even with you naked in the front of my eyes."

"But now I have a problem with it!" answered the younger one, putting his clothes and wanting to leave. He expected Saga to laugh cruelly again, but his twin only sighed and before Kanon managed to pass him, he put firmly his hand on the shoulder of the younger man.

"Kanon," he started very seriously. "I know that at the beginning we weren't the best example of brothers, but you should know, that I want to help you. If you have some problem then tell me, I will try to do everything to solve it. You can count on me. I thought you know that."

The former Sea Dragon gulped and gasped his fists.

"I know, Saga. But… It is not something I could share with you. Not this time," he answered and quickly freed himself from Saga's hand and left the bathroom, hearing disappointed sigh.

* * *

He couldn't sleep this night. It was already pretty late, but he was still changing his one side to the other, couldn't fall into the embrace of the Morpheus. Even now, after so many hours he felt warmth inside his body every time he was thinking about meeting with Saga in the bathroom. He couldn't stop to think about it and it was making him a little excited. But it was really tiring. His soul was torn apart between his sick feelings and reality. He just couldn't have Saga in that way, it was immoral as much as possible. But what he could do? Leave the Sanctuary? Or stay and wait until this feeling would disappear? Would it ever free him?

It was around the midnight when he heard the doors of his bedroom being opened and after a short while someone slipped under his blanket and delicately hugged him from behind. Kanon gasped strongly, not from the surprise but from the tension that fell on him.

"It is me, idiot," he heard the voice of his brother as if Saga thought he gasped from the fear.

"What do you want, Saga?" he asked, being afraid of any move. It was beyond his abilities of holding. He had no idea what he had done to the Gods, but it seemed they wanted to torture him this day as much as possible. "It is not like I have a nightmare…" he added, already feeling heat inside his body. Why Saga had to come _now_?

Saga chuckled, unfortunately moving slightly and rubbing their bodies a little. Kanon didn't know why, but he had the feeling Saga did it in the purpose, because right now the younger one only barely hold himself from moaning. His brother was too close. It was affecting him much more than usually. His cheeks turned red and… and he felt a strong twitch _there_.

He gasped his hands, praying to Athena for luck and strength.

"I know," murmured Saga into his ear, making Kanon to shiver. "But I'm uneasy this night, so I thought it could be a good remedy to come here," he added with a sigh. It was the true, every time he was uneasy, or had a nightmare the presence of Kanon was calming him. Just like his own presence was making his brother to feel better after the nightmare.

The younger twin sighed almost inaudibly. He would be very glad of helping his twin any other day, but this night… It was just too painful for his body to stay so close to Saga. But how he could refuse? Saga was always for him, helping and supporting. So how he could just make Saga leave when the elder one needed his twin? So he only nodded, having a hope of falling asleep really quickly.

So the minutes were passing slowly in the complete silence, but Kanon knew Saga didn't fall asleep. He knew that he wouldn't do that either. Instead of falling asleep it was getting worse and worse, Saga's warmth was nicely flowing out from the body behind his back into his own, the calm breath was making him to want Saga more and more. Slowly it was starting to be unbearable. If Saga would not leave right now, Kanon couldn't predict what was gonna happen next.

But after about fifteen minutes Kanon heard a long sigh and he felt Saga leaning on his elbow and looking at him firmly.

"Kanon, look at me," the elder one said quietly, turning the body of his twin and trying to look inside the blue eyes. For a long while it seemed Kanon wouldn't obey this request, but then finally he moved his eyes from the window and looked into the face of his elder brother.

For a whole, one minute nothing happened. And when Kanon was ready to turn himself again, the strong fingers caught his chin and Kanon felt two hot lips pressing against his own.

He was so surprised, that he didn't react properly. He only gasped shortly, allowing Saga to kiss him gently, being not able to move or even think. The soft skin of his brother felt so nice on his own, it was so heavenly nice, that he wasn't able to stop this pleasurable moment for a long time. But when his senses returned finally he quickly pushed his brother away, looking at him almost _scared_.

"Saga, what are you doing?"

"Something you are afraid to do since many months already," answered quickly Saga and forced Kanon into another kiss, this time much stronger.

"S-Stop, Saga! It is sick!" Kano whispered, when he was finally free of the kiss. But for Athena's name, how wonderful this kiss felt! He didn't want to stop that, but…

"You are so naive, Kanon. Do you really think I didn't notice _anything_?" Saga asked, stroking gently his twin's cheek.

The truth was that he noticed it many months ago. It wasn't hard to figure out why Kanon was running away from the physical contact between them. These looks of Kanon, these confused eyes. This frustration. It was visible for him. But he waited. He was waiting for Kanon's move, but it seemed the younger one wasn't so certain what to do.

"Sorry, but you are really easy to read, Kanon," he added, again placing a slight kiss on Kanon's lips. It was really nice for him too to touch his brother in that way. He dreamed about it for many, many weeks already. But because Kanon wasn't doing _anything_ , then he decided he had to make a move by himself if he wanted to fulfill his dreams.

Actually at the beginning he felt strange as well. Firstly he couldn't believe his eyes to see how Kanon was behaving. He never thought that his brother could have such an interest in his body. But when he noticed it, he started to think about it more and more. Maybe it was a little sick; it was really selfish, but… It was really interesting and really exciting to think about Kanon in that way. Something forbidden. Something denied by the world. Love between twins…

And he fell for that. He fell into the trap of his own desires. And right now he was about to free these desires.

"It is sick, Saga! What are you talking about?"

The elder Gemini chuckled and without any hesitation he moved his hand lower and touched the place between Kanon's legs. The former Sea Dragon gasped surprised.

"I think not your whole body thinks it is sick, Kanon," he murmured into the ear of his twin, starting to play with the long strands in the color of the sea.

"Stop…!" Kanon wanted to run away, but Saga held him in one place, again touching _this_ part of Kanon's body.

"Don't be a hypocrite, Kanon. It was you, who started that. I know everything. You are always tense when I'm around, especially when I'm lying in the same bed. You are always running while our trainings and when I manage to touch you, your cheeks are slightly red and this" he again gently rubbed the slowly hardening under his touch pride of his twin, "seems to respond."

"But Saga…" the younger one started, but another kiss silenced him. He wasn't able to resist. The touch of Saga's lips was amazing, leading him to the heaven. The slight rubbing of his pride was doing the same. Every part of his slight resistance were disappearing under all of these, the feeling of sick was crushed by the excitement. He _didn't_ want Saga to stop…

"Stop it already, Kanon. It is you who started that. I wouldn't be doing this, if you wouldn't fell in love with me," said Saga firmly, looking deeply inside his eyes and turning everything Kanon felt into the words.

Fell in love…

"If you wouldn't feel that, I wouldn't notice it," added the main Gemini Saint. "And I wouldn't feel the same, Kanon…"

The former Sea Dragon froze. He blinked a few times, not believing his ears.

"Why are you looking like that, huh?" asked Saga, even if he knew the answer. "Don't tell me you _didn't_ notice it." He heard a strong gulp of hesitation. "Really Kanon, you are so naïve. You thought only you felt that? Only you were feeling excited and happy? No, Kanon. I feel the same. Every time you are touching me or I'm touching you, something amazing is happening to me. I'm happy, I'm excited. I'm warm."

He stopped, taking a long breath. He could see the surprised eyes of Kanon and he couldn't stop to be amazed by them. His brother had really beautiful eyes.

"What is sick with that? It is selfish to love someone who looks like you, but why it is sick? It is making us better, it is making us stronger. I feel really good while thinking about you this way. Don't you feel the same? If you do, then why it is sick?"

Kanon didn't respond, sinking into the eyes of Saga that right now were frustrated, almost desperate. Was it the reality? Or he really fell asleep finally? Was Saga saying all these words?

"If you feel the same, than do something finally, Kanon. But if you don't want everything that would happen next, then I will leave right now Kanon and would never come back to this discussion. But I want you to never react at me like that again."

Kanon gulped. It was amazing what was happening right now. He couldn't believe these words; they were making him really happy. Indeed, he never noticed that Saga was reacting at him the same way, but he always tried to be as far Saga as it was possible. But right now…

He blinked a few times, caught Saga's face and crushed their lips together. He would never let go this chance away.

He felt Saga smiling at the same time, when their tongues met together inside his mouth. It was an incredible feeling to let them dance roughly. The younger twin couldn't even think at this time, wanting only more and more. He was really hungry right now, thirsty. And only Saga could satisfy him. So when the strong fingers gasped on his hardening member, he only moaned loudly, moving his own hands in searching for Saga's pride as well, wanting to give him the pleasure too. Their bodies were so tense, that it was almost painful to free them from this tension in their muscles. They waited for too long. _He_ waited for too long. He should solve this months ago. Maybe not at the beginning, but much earlier.

Really, what was sick with that? Loving his twin so much that he needed even his body? It was selfish, yes, but Kanon felt better. It was like the nightmares would never return. Noting could be compared to this feeling. And he knew that Saga was the same. Happy. Greedy. Longing.

He didn't wait for anything more. When his hand reached the linen pants of Saga, he slipped his fingers instantly into them and gasped gently something hot, hard and pulsing. Saga moaned loudly into his mouth and pulled Kanon's cloth down a little, tightening his fingers on the hardening member as well. It was so amazing, that he wasn't able to do anything more. He desired about this for too long to make it calm and slow; he wanted to be released from this tension now. He wanted to be cleaned right now. And it was certain for him, that Kanon felt the same. These greedy fingers around his own manhood were telling him in how strong need his twin was all the time. And he would be happy to give Kanon the sweet ecstasy.

So he slipped his own pants too, showing his standing member and still kissing deeply his beloved twin, he caught their two prides together into his hand. Kanon moaned really loudly at the touch of the other hot and pulsing manhood and this moan drove Saga crazy. It was just too wonderful to endure more and there was no way they could hold too much longer. He started to move his hips to rub their hot skins, and linked with the passionate kiss he didn't want anything else than a pleasure.

And then it was, something hot pouring strongly from his manhood, mixing with the liquid that was flowing out of Kanon. They were moaning together, still kissing, the spasms caught their bodies, deepening the pleasure and driving them crazy. It was so strong, that Saga thought he was dying from it. He never thought it could be so amazing and pleasurable. But it was making him really happy. He gave his brother the moment of the release and he didn't need anything more.

Their kiss lasted much longer; they were kissing even after their orgasms disappeared. Saga just couldn't make himself to stop, it was too wonderful.

But after a few minutes he gave up. He fell beside his twin, exhausted after something so fast and strong, after something so unbelievable and unexpected.

"Do you still think it is sick, Kanon?" Saga asked, looking at the ceiling.

The younger Gemini chuckled. Really, how he could think like that? It was wonderful, not sick. It was amazing, not sick. It was pleasurable!

It was… It was happiness.

* * *

Kanon opened his blue eyes in the light of the late morning. His whole body was a bit heavy and felt like he had no bones inside him. Like he was made only from soft muscles, that didn't want to obey his will. It happened for the first time and he had no idea why he felt like that. The evening was still unreachable for his dizzy and confused mind, he remembered only that _it_ was pleasurable and nice… And a bit troublesome.

It passed a long while until he noticed some warmness at his side and it was the moment when he managed to remember what happened at night.

He and Saga…

Kanon gulped at this memory. He as well realized that his hand was in a gentle embrace of his twin's fingers. He had no idea how they hands ended like that. Maybe in their dreams they found each other? Or maybe one of them did it in the purpose in a short moment of being awake, just before falling asleep again?

He couldn't say that this warm touch of Saga's hand was unpleasant. Actually it was really nice. The skin was soft and warm, the fingers were gasped delicately. He could stay like that forever, not letting it away. But this touch… It was making his heart really heavy. Last night he allowed his surpassed for a long time desires to control him. He allowed his body to take the action, he switched off his mind. But right now… When he was full awake all of his doubts returned. What if Saga did everything just for him? Forcing himself to practically have sex with him? What if right now his twin felt disgusted? That in accumulation of compassion he wanted to ease him, with the costs of his own disgust? Or what if he did it to make fun right now? That Kanon of the Gemini loved his twin in pure, sexual way?

Or what if it was only a dream…?

But this hand, still gasped gently around his own… They never were holding each other like that. It never happened, even as an accident of their dreams. Never…

"Awake already?" he heard the voice of his twin.

Kanon turned his head and met the clear, dark eyes of his brother, full awake, observing him carefully. He couldn't see in these blue eyes any false, any disgust or ridicule. They were just the eyes of his brother, watching him so firmly; blue, deep eyes he loved pretty much.

Then Saga moved, turned his side and delicately touched the soft cheek of Kanon with really thoughtful eyes. The younger one twitched slightly, but after a few seconds he calmed down, just before Saga smiled and approached him. Their lips met for a short moment, before Kanon pushed away his twin with the hesitation.

"Kanon?"

The former Sea Dragon sat at his bed, freeing his hand from Saga's hold and gasping them on his lap, looking down.

"It wasn't a dream…?" he asked quietly, actually hoping that Saga would say that yes, it was just a dream, whatever it was. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, when Saga touched him firmly.

"Of course it wasn't. Why do you think like that?"

For a long while Kanon didn't respond. And even when he finally opened his eyes, his words didn't create an answer to that question.

"Then why did you do that with me? To make fun right now? To hate me?"

He heard a long sigh of impatience. He was too afraid of the answer, he was too afraid of looking inside Saga's eyes.

"I told you it already. Because I feel the same. It is the truth, I really feel comfortable with you."

"Comfortable so much to sleep with me? To have sex? Saga, don't lie."

Another disappointed sigh.

"I'm not lying. I feel the same. When I'm close to you I feel better. I'm happy. It is stronger than me. I feel warm, and comfortable. And I desire you. I want you to be mine. Your mind and body. It is only a selfish feeling, but I want you. Your soul, your thoughts. Your eyes, your smiles. Everything. Because I feel like I'm home. Like I finally have the place to belong to. And I know you feel the same, Kanon."

Finally the younger twin managed to look inside these dark eyes. He could see everything Saga was saying right now. Every single emotion, every single word.

"Why you are hesitating, Kanon? Because we are men? Brothers? Twins? Why? Why does it have such a matter for you? Yes, for someone it could be incest and degeneration. We shouldn't do something like that. But why you have doubts? Is it making you sick? To kiss me, to touch me? Where is your self confidence, Kanon?! You are acting not like you! Not like the biggest badass I know for many years already! The old you wouldn't care about this. He would take everything from me, not even caring if I want it or not. Then _what_ changed?"

" _I_ changed, Saga. I'm not this evil person, who wants to rule over everyone. Like you are not this kind of person anymore. And I was always in the second place, in the shadows. Not being worth of living. Not worth of being Saint of Athena. Always behind you. I was failing again and again; I couldn't even fulfill my dreams. For many years I was hated. I was trash, evil, enemy. How do you think I could just forget about it? Are you asking where my self confidence is, but the truth is that I never had such a thing. That's why I have doubts. Three years ago we couldn't even look at each other; we hated each other pretty much. I still can't believe we didn't kill each other. So how I could be sure you are telling me the truth? It would be the biggest happiness in my life to know it was the truth. But right now, when I finally found my place, when I don't have to fight for my own life… It is hard to believe something like this is happening to me. I just…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because Saga after a long sigh caught him, pushed him into the pillow and crushed their lips. Firstly their kiss was really strong and firm, but with every minute it was softer and softer, and soon Saga was delicately touching his lips, gently stroking Kanon's long hairs, smiling slightly and time to time slipping his tongue just to taste Kanon's skin. He was sucking passionate his lips one by one, feeling the trembling body under his own.

And then he felt like Kanon opened his mouth and after a hesitant lick over Saga's lips, he broke into the insides of his twin, delicately moving around and dancing gracefully with the other tongue. He was exploring more and more, but still with that doubtful trembling of his body, with this expression of a surprised child, not believing in this pleasurable happiness. He sunk his fingers into the silky hairs of the other man, and playing gently with the soft strands he was kissing his Saga more and more, wanting to give everything he could give and wanting to receive everything Saga could offer.

"Sometimes," started Saga when their lips departed and when Kanon still had this awfully hesitant look on his face, "you are really naive and stupid, Kanon…"

And their lips met each other again in the light of the morning sun.


End file.
